Grandson of Mars
by 25th Doctor
Summary: Caesar dispatches his Sons Romulus and Remus to gain the loyalty of the Courier, as her support could decide which of them will become the next Caesar, and who will change the face of the Wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

Grandson of Mars

Disclaimer: Fallout is owned by Bethesda, and only my OC's are mine.

Caesar was perhaps one of the greatest men in the wasteland. The Famed New California Republic had failed were he had succeeded. It had taken a woman being elected to presidential office for fifty years, after she took over from her father. When real democracy finally had a chance, corruption quickly moved in with it. But he, the great Caesar, had built an empire from scratch between 2247 to today in 2281. He conquered 86 tribes in 34 years. He had lost only one true battle, and that was the former Malpias Legate's failure at Hoover Dam. " That is a mistake that Lanius will not make!" Caesar said to himself. He turned to one his Pretorian guards. "Have my sons arrived yet?" The guard bowed his head in salute before going to the tents entrants to find out. Caesar looked towards the city of new Vegas, soon to be his new Rome. He then looked at the Dam that bridged the Colorado River. It was occupied on the western side by his greatest foe to date, the New California Republic. They were the first force the legion had met since growing truly strong that could dream to match their numbers. But like the tribes, their leadership was pathetic, their troops were undisciplined, and their supply lines were fought over by Brahmin Barons. "Caesar? Your sons have arrived". Caesar turned around and saw the approach of his two sons. Leading the way was the eldest son, whom Caesar had named for the mythical founder of the original Rome, Romulus. He was tall, and going with the pre-war saying, built like a tank. He had Caesar's brown eyes, and neck length brown black hair that fell around his neck and was tied into a short ponytail that stopped it from interfering while he fought, which he did quite often. He was Romulus, son of Caesar, and he was one of the most feared and respected men in the Legion.

To his right was the younger son Remus. He took a much more tactical approach to war as opposed to his brother who simply crushed his enemies with military might. Remus had caused the destruction of tribe number eighty, when he was only thirteen. He had used the tribe's dislike of its leader to convince them to allow the legion to enter their camps fortifications, and they had swallowed his bait hook, line, and sinker. The tribe was absorbed into the Legion in a day, and they had suffered one casualty.

His way of thinking was reflected in his method of dress. He wore his armor in a way that garnered both respect and fear. He also kept his hair neatly trimmed; it fell back around his face and stopped at his neck. He had a calm face that was rarely disturbed by emotion, and he had piercing blue eyes that seemed to read the very soul of the person he was talking to.

They were both tall, and powerful in their respective ways, and that was how he wanted them. They were two very different people, representing two different ideals. He wanted whoever was most suited for the role to succeed him. And would likely be one of these two. Brute strength vs the tactical mind. One would win, and the other would die, it was as simple as that.

Caesar now addressed his sons on the task that would likely decide which of them triumphed in the end. "I have called you both here for a very important mission that will likely require both of you to complete." He had their attention, so he continued, "Vulpes Inculta and some of the Frumentarii encountered an interesting individual, a woman who we investigated further, I have a feeling that it would be wise to bring either to our side, or to send her to hell! You two will find her, and find out where her loyalties lie and if they will be moved to our side."

Romulus looked confused that a woman could be so important that he would have to work with his brother. Remus however, verbally asked a question, "Father if I may speak?" Caesar nodded, "Why is this woman so important? What makes her different from the other Profligate woman across the Colorado river?"

Caesar regarded his youngest son, and simply leaned back into his throne. "She appears to have an ability to get things done when she sets her mind to it. She crushed the escaped prisoners known as the Powder Gangers, she gathered a militia in the town of Goodsprings to fight off another group of Powder Gangers, and perhaps most impressive, she managed to retake the town of Primm from raiders almost single handedly!" Remus allowed for some surprise to show in his eyes, and Romulus looked interested, perhaps with the idea of fighting a woman who seemed as if she could rival an NCR ranger in skill. Caesar continued to talk to his sons, "She goes by the name Emma Fieldstaff, also known as Courier six. She was last seen by our forces heading for the town of Novac, you two will find her and do as you need to bring her to our side am I clear?" Both of sons nodded and exited the tent where the Frumentarii would present them with what they would need in order to disguise themselves as Profligates.

They landed at Cottonwood Cove several hours later, clad in leather armor, and both wearing a Machete and a 9mm pistol. They carefully walked out of view of the NCR ranger station, and began to move along the path to Novac. They reached a bridge just outside the town, and could see the t massive dinosaur that made Novac noticeable. As they entered the town, they began to ask about a courier who may have passed through. The most interesting response came from the one called No Bark, who seemed to believe that the woman had gone to the old Repconn rocket facility to deal with a group of Ghouls that "wanted to paint the moon pink and draw a picture of Lenin on it.

But other reports led to the Repconn facility, so they prepared themselves to face some Ghouls. They spent the night at the Hotel and then set off to the facility, wondering what the courier would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Planning Ahead.**_

I do not own Fallout. Fallout is the property of Bethesda. I own only my OC's

Romulus and Remus walked past the bodies of several feral ghouls, all of them with holes in their heads. Remus bent down to study a discarded shell.

".308 caliber bullet, the kind used often in sniper rifles." He knelt down to further study a dead ghoul.

"All of the signs of a long range fighter." Romulus continued, leaning on the other side of the same ghoul. Remus stood up and looked at several piles of ashes, some near what looked to be Rebar clubs.

"There was some kind of battle here, though it is hard to tell who won." Remus stood up and moved closer to the bridge that stood overhead.

"Or who was even fighting." Romulus walked behind his brother, one hand on his Machete in case there were more enemies nearby. They both felt the ground shake, and saw a large opening appear in the roof of one of the buildings in front of them. They both watched in awe as three rockets launched from the building.

The two brothers stood there for a short time until they saw someone leaving the building. It was a woman with bright red hair, Studded leather armor, and a hunting rifle strung over her shoulder, and a nine millimeter pistol at her hip.

"That must be her" Romulus began to stand up move toward her, but had his arm grabbed by his brother.

Remus shook his head, "Do you really plan on just going up to her and asking if she is this courier we are after?" When the older sibling nodded, Remus sighed, rolling his eyes. "What we need to do is join her by coincidence! Father won't attack the dam until we have a report on this woman, so we can take it slow!"

This was all he could say without the girl overhearing him. She had seen them from a distance, and had approached cautiously with her rifle drawn. Remus moved ahead of his brother, and approached the woman slowly. "Hello there, friend! We came to because we heard about ghouls troubling the town nearby. My name is Nathan and this is my brother, Robert." He gestured back to his brother, who nodded.

The woman looked at the brothers with a suspicious look, but her rifle was relaxed somewhat. "Well, the ghouls have been dealt with. You two look like mercenaries, that right?"

Remus nodded. "We usually work as guards for people. Our last job was back in California. We were protecting some guy who felt that the Van Graff family was going to give him trouble. We didn't think he was serious, so we accepted the job. Things went south pretty quickly when it turned out it the Van Graff's really wanted him dead. We had to run to the frontier to dodge them. All we had on us was our routine equipment when we left. We took this job to make some money to pay for the rest of the trip to New Vegas." Remus finished the story he had prepared ahead of time, and even Romulus was impressed by the detail he had woven into the falsehood.

The courier seemed to be buying it. "That's pretty rough. I saved you the trouble of dealing with the ghouls though. They were in those rockets that just flew off. How about a deal? You tell your employer that the ghouls are gone, collect the reward, and we'll split it down the middle. Sound good to you?"

She extended a hand which Remus accepted. "Sounds like our luck is turning up already! Do you have a name miss?"

"My names Emma, I'm a former courier for the Mojave Express." The three began the walk back down the roadway towards Novac, swapping stories between them.

When they reached the town, they split up. Emma went to the Hotel, saying that she needed to finish some business, and the sons of Caesar walked in the direction of a house. They knocked on the door, and when no one answered, they tried the handle. The door opened, and the two entered, waited for a minute or two, and then left again.

They met up with Emma outside of the hotel, and Remus offered a bag of caps to her. "200 Caps, as we agreed." She took the bag and placed into a backpack that she had picked up from her room. "I guess we will see you another time then." Remus turned to leave, and gave his brother a look to do the same, until Emma addressed them.

"Actually, how would you two like to earn this money back, and then some?" Remus smirked in victory for the slightest moment, before turning around.

"What are you proposing?" He asked.

"I need to get to Vegas, and if the rest of the road is anything like the path so far, I wouldn't mind some backup. So I'll hire you to get me to New Vegas. Get me there safely, and I'll pay you 700 caps. Then you can find some more work while you're there. Does that sound like a deal?"

Remus turned to look at his brother, and he nodded, keeping up the act. Remus turned and extended his hand out. "Looks like we'll be traveling together for a while then."

The group decided to set out immediately, and try to make it to the 188 Trading post before dark. As they walked, both brothers began to separately plan the next step.

Romulus spent some time talking to Emma, learning about how she survived being shot in the head and her battles against the Powder Gangers that followed soon after. Romulus was impressed that a woman had accomplished so much so quickly. He knew that his father was right about her; If she couldn't be convinced to help them, she was a threat that would have to be dealt with.

Remus on the other hand was thinking several steps beyond the coming battle for Hoover Dam. He began to account for how much of a role Emma could play in his bid for his father's throne. Romulus would have the support of much of the Legion's troops, and possibly even the Legate Lanius, if the Legate didn't also wish for the throne. Remus could count on the Frumentarii to support him, but he would need more.

He looked at the woman walking ahead of him, telling his brother of her exploits in Primm.

'_If she is as dangerous as Father believes, then she is too valuable to waste.' _Remus returned to his plans. Hoover Dam would have to be where he would lay down his cards. To win the game however, he needed to remove the other players, and be the last one at the table. This meant that one way or another, His brother and Lanius both had to be defeated! Remus smirked once again, his plan for the future now set. Emma would become his ace in the hole. Even if she didn't know she was, she would help him become the next Caesar! _

A.N.

I hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter, and I would appreciate a review. I want to be able to improve this story, and all others to follow, so please tell me where and how you think I should improve.

The 25th Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

A bump in the road.

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters.

Romulus=Robert

Remus=Nathan

{Highway 93}

Romulus, Remus and Emma continued their long walk along highway 93. Emma had nodded to the owner of a scrap yard they passed by, saying that they had met while she had been dealing with the ghouls at the Repconn facility. The group came to a halt as Emma held up her right hand.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, bringing up the rear of the group. The red haired sniper gestured to her left wrist, which was covered by a machine.

"My Pip-Boy has a little compass that can detect threats; like wild animals or raiders. I don't know what it is specifically, but there is something or someone dangerous over that hill!" She crouched down and pulled out her rifle, before moving quietly behind the derelict ruins of an old car. She peered through her scope, and scowled.

"What do you see?" Romulus asked, crouching uncomfortably beside her, his massive frame barely hidden by the centuries old hunk of metal. Remus was beyond him, and was crouched the lowest, as he had the least amount of car between him and whatever was waiting for them.

"I can see at least two raiders, but my Pip-Boy is telling me there are more of them behind that billboard!" She lowered her rifle and pointed toward the object of interest. "I might be able to shoot one of them, but the others will know something is up pretty quickly after I do! To make things even harder, I can't get a good shot behind that billboard, meaning they have a lot more cover than we do, they outnumber us, and they have the high ground!" Emma scowled again as she sat down and began to think of a plan.

"Can we go around them?" Remus asked, poking his head out as far as he would dare.

"It might be worth checking out, but who wants the job of going out to check?" Emma asked, looking at the brothers. Romulus nodded his head. Before he could speak, Remus cut him off.

"You and Robert should go!" When they both looked at him, Remus saw the look his brother shot him, accusing him of cowardice. He resisted the urge to punch the look off his brother's face, and instead answered their unasked question. "Emma, you have the most powerful weapon out of the three of us, and you can see at a long range. You don't need to go nearly as far as my brother or I would to see any threats up ahead. Robert, you are faster than me, and would be able to move much quicker to your destination and back!" They continued to look at him.

"What about you?" Romulus asked. "What would you be doing in the meantime?" Remus sighed, annoyed that his brother had to ask this question. He was about to answer when Emma started to instead.

"He is our back up. If there is trouble on either side he can come to help us out, or we can help him if there is trouble here in the middle. Not to mention that he would have an easier time using this car as cover than you would Robert. Is that what you were planning Nathan?" She asked, a small smile on her face as she looked at the dumbstruck brothers. Remus recovered first, and nodded.

"Exactly! I'm also a much better shot than my brother, so I can hold this location if I have too." So it was decided. Romulus would go east, and Emma would go on the other side of the highway to the west. Remus would stay where he was, and wait for things to unfold.

The other two backtracked slightly, before going about their way. Remus knelt down on one knee, and peered through the car windows. A Raider was leaning up against the side facing him, smoking a cigarette. Remus ducked out of sight, and checked his pistol. He had thirteen rounds in the magazine, and he had five more magazines as spares. He looked again to check if the raider was where he was before. Remus noted that he had left. His eyes then widened as he felt something press against his back. He slowly began to turn around when something slammed into his face.

{West of Remus, highway 93}

Emma cursed under her breath at what she saw. Nathan had been spotted. She was on her way to tell them that the western road was mostly clear beside a large number of ants. But she when she saw figures moving, she quickly stopped and looked through her scope. She saw three raiders surrounding the car, and one directly next to it hitting another person in the face with the butt of his own rifle.

Emma began to think about what she could do. If she tried to save him, she would still have one bullet left if she was able to kill one with each shot. But if she missed, they might just finish him off right there. Even if she managed to kill all four of them, there could be more near the gas station she saw on the other side of the highway. She didn't much like her chances of dealing with every raider that could be hiding in there.

She cursed again as she watched the raiders drag Nathan through the sand toward their base. She would have to wait for Robert to come back, then figure out a plan from there.

{Inside the station}

Remus's eyes slowly opened to the dusty interior of a building. As he regained his senses, he noticed that his wrists were tied together, and that he was laying on his side. He began to question why the raiders had taken him alive, when two of them entered. One was a man who seemed to be the leader. He was heavily tanned, and his armor was made fully made of metal. His nose was broken, and he also wore an eyepatch. Remus might have been intimidated by this man, had he not seen the tactics used by his men in the Legion to inspire terror in the hearts of their enemies.

The one beside him was a woman. Her hair was extremely filthy, so much so Remus couldn't really tell what color it was supposed to be. She also showed the symptoms of raider life on her face, and Remus could guess that she was likely missing some teeth. Her armor seemed much more the raider standard, leaving her shoulders bare, and her breasts covered only by what looked like sifters from a pre-war kitchen.

The leader stopped in front of him, breaking him out of his reverie. He turned his head upward to look at him, and was given a kick to the face as a result. "Don't you dare think that a worm like you is worthy of looking at me." The leader said. He knelt down and grabbed Remus by the hair. "Not unless I say so." He dropped him down again. "You ought to be honored, you little punk." He said, as he stood up, placing a foot on Remus's side. He proceeded to shove him onto his back. "You get to be the first slave of the next ruler of the Mojave." He knelt down and looked into Remus's face. "I already rule this highway. Once the Jackals and Vipers join me, the Powder gangers will do the same." Remus noted what he said. "Then I'll just keep on recruiting until I have enough men to take down the NCR, the Legion, and The Strip!" He stood up and began to walk to the door. "As my first slave, I think I make you my foot stool once I have my throne!" He laughed at that for a moment. "Rachel, you've got first watch on this guy. Do what you want with him, but keep him alive for now!"

With that, he walked out the door, and slammed it behind him. Remus looked at the woman who was to be his guard. She returned the look and sat down next to him. Remus began to notice the taste of iron in his mouth, and realized that his nose was bleeding. He then noticed that something wiping his face.

"Tough break kid, you got stuck with being Dante's first slave. The last one he tried to get decided to kill herself rather be stuck with him. Guess she doesn't count as the first since she was dead before he could finish his little speech." The raider girl, Rachel he had heard her called, was mopping up his face with an old bandana.

"Thank you." Remus said, after she was done. She simply scoffed.

"I just needed to make sure you didn't drown in your own blood. That's how the last one died. She bit her tongue and bled to death. "She tossed the bloody piece of cloth across the room.

"Still, thank you." He looked at her with his blue eyes, and she looked away uncomfortably. Remus smirked slightly. "How long have you been a part of this raider group?" She returned her gaze to him.

"What's it to ya" She asked, looking suspicious.

"I am just trying to gauge how terrible the rest of my life is going to be." Remus said simply. She seemed to accept that answer, as she leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"I've been with Dante for almost a year. And I'll tell you now that it sucks. Just be glad that you're not a woman. They're nothing but tits and ass to these guys! And I'm no exception. I think a bunch of the girls are ready to quit, but I also think some of are just so used to it now they don't care."

Remus looked at her, mentally cheering his improving luck. He happened to be imprisoned with a malcontent. "You do know that his plan won't work right?" She looked at him.

"What do you mean? Once the Powder Gangers join us, we'll be all set!" She said, getting nervous already.

"I'll tell you a secret. I just came from out west. The NCR just wiped out the Powder Gangers. And rumor has it they've got Rangers looking for any of the survivors that might have escaped." Remus easily wove fiction into fact. And he could see the effect it was having on Rachel. She was shifting from surprise, to doubt, and finally to fear.

"I-i-is that true?" She asked, the fear apparent in her voice. Remus nodded.

"I know because I was traveling with one of them. He's a friend of mine!" His brother was by no means a ranger, but he was certainly terrifying to most people he had to admit.

"W-What do I do?" She asked, seemingly to the point of tears.

Remus smiled, his victory all but assured. "Here, I'll tell you how you can get out of this in one piece!"


End file.
